Warehouse 15
Building Name - Warehouse 15 Officially formed - 23rd century Affiliation – Red Fork Empire Building Classification - Storage, Scientific & para Research Building type – A short building above ground with a large landing dock outside. The rest of the facility is a labyrinth of tunnels under the surface separated into layers, with crew quarters and promenade on the habitation level (B1), Astral Portal room on level (B2), etc. The further down the layers are, the higher level of clearance one must have to access them. World of origin– The "world" the warehouse is on is a barren rock in a remote section of the multiverse. It's location is classified and only a very few people know its actual location. Even most of the staff don't know it's actual location. Biography- The Warehouse is used to store all the powerful artifacts and odd technologies from around the multi-verse. Once an item is brought to the warehouse, it is studied, classified, documented, and then put into appropriate storage. Items deemed safe for the public to use, are cataloged and Red Fork Citizens can, after the proper paperwork is submitted, be approved to carry such items on their person (or wherever applicable) for the betterment of the Empire. Items best utilized for military purposes are housed together and are accessed and utilized Under the General's or Admirals discretion. Items deemed unsafe are quarantined according to their threat level. History- At an uncertain date in the 23rd century, in an uncertain reality. Warehouse 14 was being set up on the moon. This warehouse, at the time, was to hold all the powerful artifacts and odd technologies of the earth. Those artifacts were being moved up to the moon, from their previous location, for more space and to make them harder to access. The Mighty Emperor of the Red Fork Empire came across the Warehouse 14 during some of his interdimensional travels. Knowing if the Emperor found the warehouse and it's new location so easily, then it's location was not secure against the enemies of the empire, like The Order, who would surely be coming quickly to take the artifacts and use them to help take over the multiverse. So, naturally, the charismatic Emperor politely convinced the Warehouse 14 to surrender in it's entirety and move itself and all its contents to its new location Warehouse 15, via an interstellar teleportation device (Astral Portal). Crew/staff- With the Warehouse being as huge as it is, it employs a lot of staff. A great percentage of the basic staff are Ood, due to their low maintenance and extreme loyalty. There are also a few dwarves employed to further excavate and expand the tunnels to enlarge the warehouse as necessary. Some staff members like the chief medical officer, animal trainer, and other scientists stay in the warehouse only and work where their level of clearance allows. Then there is an elite group amongst the staff who, in addition to duites inside the warehouse, are sent out as field agents to confiscate new artifacts and bring them back to the warehouse. This elite group of field agents for the warehouse are known as "The Mauve Squirrels".